


Unattainable

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Implied Pregnancy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Dick, One Night Stands, Pining Jason, Short, Tumblr Prompt, You Decide, but vague biology, jealous Tim, nosy bats, spite is a powerful motivator, vague prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Tim knew Jason was half in love with an oblivious Dick and he was ok with that. He'd always known his crush was doomed. He never expected Jason to give him the time of day outside of the occasional mission together.But then hedid.





	Unattainable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: jealous tim of dick. wants pregnant jason
> 
> The prompt was a little vague, I wasn't really sure if the anon wanted a pregnant Jason or Tim did. If this was a reference to other stories I've done or it's own thing? So I just kind of ran with it, which was pretty fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim slowly going crazy and it was all Jason Todd’s fault.

He’d had a crush on the other practically since the moment he’d first seen him whooping through the air in the Robin costume. It’d waned for a while, but it was certainly back full force to torment him. Tim still had never expected Jason to give him the time of day outside of the occasional mission together. He knew Jason was half in love with Dick, though the other was oblivious as ever. Tim had come to terms with the fact that Jason would never want anything from him.

But then he _did._

Granted, he only did because Tim was the closest available person and Jason had been in a _mood_. Tim was well aware that he wasn’t Jason’s first choice.

But _still_ , he’d never thought he’d have the chance. Jason had been savage and sweet in lightning fast turns in bed. Tim had barely kept up. But he’d always been good at following orders, and it’d felt so _good_ when the orders made Jason cry out like that.

Tim thought he was likely going to be haunted forever by the memory of getting to grip those perfect thighs, the taste of Jason on his tongue, and that perfect tight heat around him.

It was a 1000 times better than any fantasy Tim had had before, and he wasn’t sure how to live with that.

Especially because they had recently found out Jason was pregnant.

Damian had caught sight of him talking with someone at Planned Parenthood and tattled immediately to Bruce who took a stealthy blood sample on patrol and confirmed it.

The shouting match that followed had not been pretty.

“Well at least you seem sensible enough to see that you’re not suited to be a parent at the moment and are taking the responsible steps,” Bruce said at last, “Are you having a procedure? Or are you looking at adoption-?”

“What do you mean I’m not fucking suited to be a parent?” Jason spat dangerously.

Tim sighed. He’d helped Jason book that appointment, but if Bruce kept unintentionally goading him-

“I just mean with your lifestyle and temperament-”

“Fuck you! I’d make a damned good parent.”

“ _Jason_ -”

“I’m fucking keeping it.”

And that was that… Give or take a few more shouting matches.

Jason was around the Manor more these days- possibly to rub his choice in Bruce’s face- and also because he claimed Alfred’s food was the only thing he could keep down these days.

Tim was doomed.

Especially because news of a baby had drawn Dick out of Bludhaven, so now Tim had front row seats to the way Jason followed Dick’s figure with a half lidded gaze, the way even when they argued Jason driffed closer into Dick’s space, and worst of all the fleeting wistful looks Jason would give the other when he thought no one was looking.

It made Tim so disgustingly jealous.

Enough so that one day when Dick was cooing at the small swell of Jason’s belly in between gently continuing to prod Jason about the possibility of adoption- doubtless on Bruce’s orders- Tim just snapped.

“It’s none of your business what we end up doing with our child Dick,” Tim said.

Both Jason and Dick’s gazes snapped to look at him.

_Ah, crap._

“‘ _Our’_ ... as in, _you’re_ the father Timmy?” Dick gaped at him.

Tim couldn’t read Jason’s expression.

“I… yeah, I am,” he said finally, sticking his chin out a little.

“The two of you…” Dick fumbled, before his gaze suddenly sharpened, “how could you be so irresponsible?!”

“It’s not like we knew the birth control was going to fail,” Tim said defensively.

“Just the fact that you- gah! It’s so inappropriate Tim- you two are supposed to be brothers!” Dick said waving his hands.

“Not really. We never even lived in the Manor at the same  time,” Tim said, feeling his face heat up.

“I would have thought you of all people wouldn’t just-”

“Wouldn’t just what, Dickie?” Jason spoke up suddenly, a sharp look suddenly coming over his face, “What is goodie goodie Tim above doing that the family fuck up can’t be expected to rise above?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Jason,” Dick floundered, flushing and losing some of his bluster, “I just meant that Tim-”

“Is better than that?” Jason said raising an eyebrow, “But I’m not?”

“ _No_ , you’re twisting my words,” Dick said looking distressed.

“Am I really? You and B acted like you expected this all along from me, never mind that I can count the relationships I’ve had on one hand and you are probably are nearing the triple digits,” Jason said a little darkly, “But Tim being irresponsible with sex? _Never._ ”

“Jay-”

“Go away Golden Boy.”

“But-”

“Go. Away.”

Dick backed out the door stealing furtive looks at both of them the whole way. Tim wasn’t going to help him out of this one. Dick had just been yelling at him, Tim reasoned, and that was the reason he felt so pleased watching Jason tell him off.

No other reason, truly.

He still wasn’t certain he hadn’t messed up by outing himself as the father without talking to Jason. Though thankfully the other didn’t look like he was going to start yelling at him too. Instead, there was a calculating expression on his face as he beckoned Tim over.

“‘ _Our kid’_ , huh?” Jason quoted, lazily pulling him a bit closer by the belt loops. This seemed promising, but Tim still wasn’t sure Jason wasn’t just getting him nice and trapped so he could beat the snot out of him.

“Well… it is…” mumbled Tim.

“That mean you’re going to take some responsibility?” Jason drawled, “Daddy Bats is going to take this even less well than Golden Boy.”

He had a point.

“I want to,” Tim said furtively, before adding a little quieter, “I mean, if you want me around…”

“Hmm,” Jason hummed, giving a tug and sending Tim stumbling uncertainly into his lap, “You _were_ a decent fuck in the sack.”

Tim felt his face turn crimson, extremely conscious of his position on Jason’s lap… and- and the slight swell of his belly. Tim was almost _touching_ it and he was ashamed that it made him heat up all over.

“Maybe I _will_ keep you around,” Jason murmured in his ear.

 _‘Yes, please,’_ was all Tim could think.

**Author's Note:**

> It's purposefully vague if this is abo or some other universe. You decide. 
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
